User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 7
(Sigh, hope we is soon at the REAL "finale" part, tho, btw, yeah, previous time they ran away from Snowers, he is awakening up, now!) *Snowers wakes up!* (Seriously, i gotta stop very overuse the "!" Sign, btw, yes!) Snowers: *He starts to get up!* Grrrr, >:/, Those useless friends do think that they're gonna go away from me and my "Baguette Cafe" Theme Park? Oh, i'll show them my baguettes just like if they never knew what a baguette even is, so! I'll show 'em, alright! *Snowers is going back to his own room, he's inside now* Ok, so, i'll just gonna tell the re- *Once, again, Snowers is interrupted* Wait! HEY! >:/, Why are you sitting there, hm? *Hunger is sitting in Snower's chair* Hunger: *He laughs* XD, Is it my turn, eh, Snowers? Snowers: Sigh, i told you, the answer's no! You won't get any food, Hunger! GET! LOST! NOW! Hunger: Huh? You sure that we can't hang out at McDonald's, later, dude, hm? Snowers: Oh? Hm, actually, i will see IF we can, dude. But anyway now, please, leave this room right now! Hunger: *Leaves* <:(, Sigh, fine, i'll go and continue to chase that cheetah, dude. *He laughs in a depressing way, wow!* Snowers: Alright, time to defeat Pizza Hut with the help of Baguette Cafe, obviously of course. *Snowers turns the microphone on* Snowers: AHEM! GUYS! Listen up now, we got a mission to do, we must kill the newbies who is about to escape from outta here, heh-heh-heh! *The Heroes suddenly stops, then, they looks at the stuff that have his voice coming out from it* Trust me, they is about to escape, so, KILL THEM NOW! *Laughs!* Disco Bear: Uh-Oh! We will get toasted if they found us, here! Cuddles: *They starts to run!* Let's get outta here, then, guys! Toothy: HEY! Wait, where's my burritos, guys? Hm? Cuddles: That's not important, we- Uh? *They stops running!* Lumpy: Uh, crap? *The Re-Colours is right in front of them!* Cuddles: Oh crap those animals have found us! *Cuddles then looks at the camera* Oh, and btw about this stuff, no, you useless guys CAN'T beg us more to continue of this series, it's neither Mondo's real series, but it isn't yours, you darn kids! *Chuckles!* Brown Rabbit: Oh, you guys aren't going anywhere, huh-heh! We are prepared to offend ya, guys! HEH! *The Brown Rabbit was stupid enough then about to lie on the ground, wut? Yeah!* Disco Bear: Uh, huh? "Offended" by you, guys? Seriously, we can offend YOU guys but also, the word you're looking for is "Defeat" You crazy rabbit! HUH! Just look at my gun, heh, oh, yeah! Random Bear: *This bear is a total copy of Disco Bear, his skin have his hair colour and his hair have his skin colour, duh!* Hmph, seriously? I eat bullets for breakfast! You would only dare, buddy! DUH! Disco Bear: So, you're hungry or, eh? Right! *Disco Bear shooted the copy of himself!* Now, how do ya love it now, mother-trucker? HUH! Green Chipmunk: HEY! You killed him just because of him trying to attack you, seriously, you are not allowed to defend yourself like that, he didn't do anything wrong, dude! That's at least how i think self-defense is, *She stares at the camera, too, then!* Imo, anyway! HMPH! Green Rabbit: Welp, time to kick! HAA-YAAH! *Kicks the camera as it is a mistake!* Narrator: The Re-Colours was right behind The Heroes! *They are chasing The Heroes, yes, duh!* *They escape from the gate, too, then!* Narrator: Oh, and they will die if they don't think of any plan to defend themselves, tho! Yes! Disco Bear: *AS, he and the others suddenly stops and looks at The Re-Colours!* Crap, seriously, we should STOP run away like cowards, guys! But they will find us no matter where we run, guys, because, they lives in here! They know EVERYTHING and knows where we go! Cuddles: Tho, i guess the rides are the only thing of the 3 rules to NEVER go to, since there's a sign that says about the rides to not take any photos up there since they hate cameras! *Cuddles seems to laugh!* Petunia: OMG! Guys! What idea do we have now, eh, guys? Seriously, we have to be on the ride or something to hide, guys! Disco Bear: WAIT! "Ride?" Petunia, you're a genius, seriously! So, Cuddles and Guys and Girls! We have to use the rides so that we can defeat them, let's do this, guys! WOO-HOOH! *Disco Bear runs to the rides!* *The Re-Colours keeps to chase after them!* Green Rabbit: *He and some other animals, right behind him, are about to climb up a slide, of course, climb up the slide to get Lumpy up there, of course, so?* HEY! You get down here right now, idiot! Lumpy: >:O, Oh, you want me to come down there, eh, guys? Well, guess, what? I'LL COME DOWN, ALRIGHT! DOWN I GO! >:/! YARGH! *Lumpy is walking backwards then suddenly is quickly jumping down the slide, he crashes into The Green Rabbit, The Grey Rabbit, The Black/Purple Moose and The Black Beaver, even! Yes, that's the others that was right behind The Green Rabbit before, yup!* YEAH! I am right back down, mother-truckers! *He stands up after being back down, and he killed or knocked down the others in the progress, yup!* >:D, See? That's at least how "I" slide, mother-truckers! YES! Hm-Hm! *Nods in a proud way! Then he leaves!* Flaky: *She is seen riding a train on the tracks that looks JUST like "Thomas" And at the same time, Flaky is singing The Thomas Theme Song! The Theme Song is even playing in the background, and, Flaky is driving on a black moose, which she hit away, an orange rabbit, a dark green chipmunk, a red beaver, and even a grey beaver, yeah, btw, Flaky even had a train hat or whatever that hat is called, yes!* *Darn, Flaky pushed the rest after what she did to that moose, btw, tho, then!* HAH! I love trains! Choo-Choo! XD! *Flaky is doing crazy laughter, very, unusual!* Toothy: Oh, no! I must save my burritos! I must hide, gah! *Toothy runs inside a tent, then, a yellow/blue rabbit, a purple/orange beaver, a white moose, and a black version of Disco Bear who still have same colour on the afro, btw, are running after him!* One of them: GET! HIM! NOW! *They enters the tent after him, but, it's dark inside, very!* The Rabbit: Wow, it's dark in here, where did that beaver go? Did the darkness eat him, or? *Shrugs?* *SUDDENLY, everything is completely black, and then when it's showing the characters again, it have red light, and Toothy is right behind them, he looks dangerous as heck as he is super red and in rage mode, yup!* *We sees the outside of the tent, it's still red, tho, and Toothy is heard roaring, so loud that the camera is shaking, later, Toothy is better and walks out of the tent, now!* Toothy: *Licks his fingers!* Hm! Yum! You know what? *Noticed the camera!* They actually tasted very good! WAY more better then the burritos, yeah! *Toothy is leaving the scene!* Disco Bear: *AS they seem to be surrounded!* Guys! We have to keep trying, we killed almost all of them, hey, Petunia! Your ok there, gal? My targets are ALMOST completely dead, btw! Tho! *Some Re-Colours is even dead in this scene, wow, then, wow!* Petunia: Don't worry, i'm fine, but seriously, CUDDLES! *Looks at Cuddles who sits on a bench!* Come and help us, now! Cuddles: Nope, i am the kind of hero who's just a lazy jerk who won't help, i'll let you guys handle those guys all by yourself, like come on, guys! Frozen Bear: *Above the team, he is strangling Lumpy, and probably plans to drop Lumpy on the ground or throw him away, uh-oh!* SO! You think that your way cooler and funnier then me, stupid idiot moose, eh? You should learn to never fight us when we are in here, especially not if we are attacking you, guys! Lumpy: Ugh, idk what's ok man, ok? Please, let me go, gah! Just make me spe- *Frozen Bear is strangling Lumpy even more, making him unable to keep talking!* GAH! O_O! ???: NO! *Frozen Bear looks behind himself, in the darkness!* YOU LEAVE THE MOOSE ALONE, GRAH! *Out of the darkness, it's Stevie! He charged at Frozen Bear!* Stevie: *He is strangling Frozen Bear up and down!* I TOLD THE MOOSE THAT HE WILL SURVIVE, AND YOU WON'T KILL HIM! YOU WON'T! I WON'T LET HIM DIE! HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! *Stevie throws Frozen Bear at the ground!* *Lumpy is sitting on the edge, breathing!* Lumpy: *Breathes!* Phew, gah! Thanks, dude. I guess i owe you everything, eh? Stevie: Oh, it's my pleasure, Mr. Lumpy! *Stevie is bowing and doing that Chinese thing with his hands, like if Lumpy was his Master!* Now, if ya excuse me, i have more people to leave, bye, Mr. Lumpy! YAH! *Stevie jumps down, obviously going to save others he meets!* Lumpy: AH! *Jumps safely down!* Welp, *He claps his hands by being done!* guys, looks like that we have showed them who's in charge, eh, guys? Yeah, mother-truckers! OH! Toothy: *He found them!* Yo, guys! I found ya, here i am, guys! Heh! Disco Bear: >;), *Thumbs up!* Amazing, Toothy! Wait! :/, *Shrugs?* Where's Giggles? *Out of the back from some trash cans, a MORE greener rabbit is thrown out!* Greener Rabbit: WOO! AH! *Got hurt maybe, and, Giggles, she is coming out from the back of those trash cans!* Giggles: >:/, That's, it! I have had enough of green jerk rabbits, i'll never hang out with them ever again! HMPH! *Goes back to her friends!* Btw, they're so short for me, i want way better rabbits, dudes! How's that even, hm, Petunia? Petunia: Giggles, that's nothing compared to Cuddles! *Looks at Cuddles!* Cuddles: >:/, HEY! I'm not short, all of us have the same size, except for Lumpy, DUH, DUDES! Disco Bear: Come on now, we must go, now! *They're going away, right, now!* Good, we're almost on our way outta here, dudes! Lumpy: Yeah, guys, right in front of us! Narrator: But, unfortunately!: *From the left, a black rabbit came!* Black Rabbit: HM! *And from the right, another black Disco Bear with the same afro colour came!* Black Bear: >;), HAH! HM! Disco Bear: UGH! We're totally toasted, right, guys? *End of Part 7!* Category:Blog posts